kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Prospectors
"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better."'' - Prospectors motto. The '''Prospectors' are a team of KND operatives that are recruited from active KND sectors. Often working outside of normal KND rules and regulations, The Prospectors are often getting into trouble. Appearing in several universes, the teams usually consist of having Nolan York, Josh Puncture and Carol Pariuhs as founding members and high casualty rates. Gameverse The team was founded by Numbuh 2030, Nolan York, to help show that kids with disabilities can be just as good as regular Sectors, if not better. The Prospectors are usually called in to handle the more dangerous assignments that usually end with someone getting hurt. Because of this the teams roster is in constant flux, with people quitting the team or getting prematurely decommissioned. The team is best known for the Buster Affair and Operation V.O.L.C.A.N.O. The team was founded in response to Jonah Icarus attempting to wipe out kid kind. And with the help of Death's Head, the team succeeded. After many missions and hard hitting casualties, the team began to fall apart. After the events of 'Ethics', most operatives in The Prospectors were either deceased, quit, on the run for the KND or decommissioned. As of the events of Legend of the Eight Firstborn the team has gone defunct. After Firstborn, Nolan York returned to the Kids Next Door and reinstated The Prospectors, recruiting several former members and new ones including his girlfriend Danika Anderson. Current Members *Nolan York: Founding Member. 2x4 Specialist and Leader. Former fugitive of the KND. *Danika Anderson: Firstborn Guardian/Shadowbender. **Midna: Firstborn of Shadow and Princess of The Shadow Realm. *Rack and Ruin: Twin Melee Combat Specialists. *William Knight: Pilot. *Roady Buster: Weapons Specialist. *Kayla Valera: Sniper. *Josh Puncture: Founding Member. Weapons Specialist. Spent time in a coma. Got better. *Yuki Crystal: Icebender. Former Members *Vana Warhawk: Founding Member. Wounded in Action. Prematurely Decommissioned. *Stevie Rotorson: Former Pilot. Wounded in Action. Prematurely Decommissioned. *Corey Sanderson: Former Close Quarter Combat Specialist. Deceased. *John Smith: Founding Member. Bible Consultant. Deceased. *D. Carmine: Founding Member. Sonar Tactician. Quit team to hunt Bob Johnson. Deceased. *Carol Pariuhs: Founding Member. Stealth Tactics Specialist. Quit team to work for Numbuh Infinity. *Thomas Topkins: Former Navigator. Quit team due to conflicting ideals. *Terry Topkins: Former Ordinance Specialist. Quit Team and transferred to Decommissioning Squad. *Bob Johnson: Former Team Sniper. Traitor. Fugitive of the KND. KND: Universe In the KND: Universe, the Prospectors are still an active subgroup. Due to being an alternate universe, many events that occurred never took place. Numbuh 2030 is the leader of the Prospectors, Koda Shrieves never became Figure saving Numbuh 10.01 from death, and Numbuh 832 serves as Numbuh 2030's second in command. The team was founded by Nolan York, Josh Puncture, Carol Pariuhs, D. Carmine, Vana Warhawk, and Numbuh 3:16. Originally, the team had no official leader before deciding Nolan was fit for the position. The Prospectors are one of the few groups that remain as a part of the KND as shown in the story 'KND: Civil War'. With the low amount of operatives, The Prospectors are given the task of running the Moon Base while also providing tactical support for Numbuh 362. Current Members *'Numbuh 832'(Josh Puncture): Founding member/Current Leader. *'Numbuh C4' (Carol Pariuhs): Founding member of team. Rejoined team upon return. IMG 0173.jpg|Numbuh 10.01 IMG 0172.jpg|Numbuh C-130 IMG 0171.jpg|Numbuh 5-10 IMG 0168.jpg|Sand IMG 0167.jpg|Numbuh 3:16 IMG 0166.jpg|Numbuh 721 IMG 0134.jpg|Numbuh 1/2 & Numbuh 2/4 IMG 0132.jpg|Numbuh 94 IMG 0133.jpg|Numbuh 49 IMG 0127.jpg|Numbuh 72 IMG 0126.jpg|Numbuh UH-60 IMG 0125.jpg|Numbuh 2030 IMG 0123.jpg|Numbuh 832 IMG 0122.jpg|Numbuh C4 *'Numbuh 1/2&1/4'(Rack and Ruin): Saimese twin melee brothers from Sector Q. *'Numbuh 72'(Roady Buster): The teams gun loving weapon specialist from Sector H. *'Numbuh UH-60'(William Knight): The teams pilot/secret weapon from Sector D. *'Numbuh 94'(Terry Topkins): Teams demolitions expert, twin of Numbuh 49. *'Numbuh 49'(Thomas Topkins): Teams passive cartographer from Sector C, twin of Numbuh 94. *'Wytch: '(Crystal Wickens): A girl who dresses up as a witch as a scare tactic. *'Sand: '(Kayla Valera): Former sniper with a conscious. Making up for wrong deeds. Known Former Members *'Numbuh 2030'(Nolan York): Founding member/Former Leader, former Sector Q leader. Believed deceased. *'Numbuh C-130'(Stevie Rotorson): The teams former pilot, killed by Numbuh 802. Deceased. *'Numbuh 5-10'(Vana Warhawk): Founding member/2x4 Scientist, killed by Numbuh 802. Deceased. *'Numbuh 721'(D. Carmine): Founding member/former sonar tactician. Killed by Numbuh 802. Deceased. *'Numbuh 802'(Bob Johnson): The teams former sniper, betrayed the team during a mission. Deceased. *'Numbuh 3:16'(John Smith): Founding member/former biblical consultant. Deceased. *'Numbuh 10.01'(Corey Sanderson): Paranoid Commando from Sector T. Deceased. Honorary Members Death's Head: A time traveling, dimension hopping, freelance peacekeeping Cyborg from parts unknown. Future Members *'Numbuh 823' (Darknull York): Great Grandson of Nolan York. *'Numbuh 187 '(Jennifer Strongarm): Great Granddaughter of Lance Strongarm and Angelie Lemange. *'Numbuh 735 '(L. Carmine): Great Grandson of C. Carmine and Erika Burns. Gilligan's Conundrum Roster In an alternate reality, the Prospectors are a part of the government sanctioned Kids Next Door. In this universe, the Prospector Roster is drastically different, consisting of former criminals teens and adults alike. * Nolan York/Agent 2030: Prospector's immoral leader. IMG_0440.JPG|Agent 2030 IMG_0426.JPG|Castoff IMG_0438.JPG|Agent 74.239 IMG_0439.JPG|Agent C-130 IMG_0436.JPG|Agent 116 IMG_0429.JPG|Agent 398 IMG_0425.JPG|The Pioneer IMG_0427.JPG|Seaweed IMG_0431.JPG|Toilenator IMG_0433.JPG|Nogoodnik IMG_0428.JPG|The Bright Idea IMG_0435.JPG|Dodgeball Wizard IMG_0430.JPG|Salvage *'Castoff': Prospector's survivalist and Agent 2030's second in command. *'Gabe/Agent 74.239': The World's Smartest boy and current Prospector. *'Stevie Rotorson'/'Agent C-130': Prospector's cinical pilot. *'Agent 116': Prospector's residential walking armory. *'Agent 398': Prospector's brash pointman. *'The Pioneer': Daughter of a KND supervillain, hoping to make amends and carry out her father's dying request. *'Seaweed: '''Power armor wearing electric dynamo. *'Toiletnator: Former laughing-stock turned beacon of hope. *'Nogoodnik: '''Delusioned priest seeking redemption. *'Laura Limpin/Agent H-8: Rage fueled little girl with an inner monster. *'The Bright Idea: '''Prospector's moral compass. *'The Common Cold': Prospector's walking patient zero. *'Dodgeball Wizard': Prospector's heavy ordinance specialist. *'Salvage': A former gun-runner in the caribbean. *'Bob Johnson/Agent 802''': 'King of the Scope'. Stories They Appeared *Ethics *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent KND: Universe *KND: Civil War *Gilligan's Conundrum Trivia *The name 'Prospectors' was first pegged four years prior to the formation of the first team by Numbuh 1772. *The 'Prospectors' are based off of the 'Wreckers', as well as most of their members. *There have been a total of 15 different Prospectors during the teams run, excluding Bob. **14 if you count Rack and Ruin as one. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:OCs Category:Prospector Category:Teams Category:Organizations